csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
AUG Guardian
:For the original version, see AUG. AUG Guardian is the fourth assault rifle under the Transcendence Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. This is an assault rifle fed with 50 rounds of .50 BMG specialized in high accuracy and deadly damage. It causes great damage to zombies and has zoom function enabled for more accurate shooting. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *2 seconds invulnerability after activated Sprint skill in Zombie modes. *In Zombie Scenario, all users of the room have 5-stage automatic upgrade of reserve magazine. *Add 200% of your game experience. *Added 50% of game experience to all players who played together. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy (especially in B mode) *Very high rate of fire *Short reload time *Light weight *Has passive effects *Low recoil in both modes (especially in B mode) *Displays hit markers to support accuracy *High magazine size for a rifle Disadvantages *Expensive price *Hard to obtain *Easily run dry *Cannot be enhanced *The B mode does not give extra damage, unlike other buff weapons Release date *South Korea: 29 June 2017. Tips *The accuracy is very high and the recoil is very low. It has a steady firing pattern and it is very easy to use, therefore aim for the head is recommended. *It has a very high rate of fire, which is the same as SMG, that means it gives more stun to the zombies, not allowing them to escape easily. *50 rounds AUG Guardian can inflict a minimum of 3300 damage to zombies. The damage can increase up to 6600 thanks to Morale Boost and can reach up to 13200 damage if combined with Deadly Shot. Comparison to SG552 Lycanthrope ; Positive *Higher damage in A mode (+3) *Higher accuracy in B mode (+6%) *Higher rate of fire in both mode (+1% and +9%) *Lower recoil in both mode (-10% and -11%) *Cheaper (-$500) *Lighter (-3%) *High spare ammo in Zombie mods (+130) ; Neutral *Same accuracy in A mode (90%) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Hard to obtain *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) *Both have buff possessions ; Negative *Lower damage in B mode (28) *Can only zoom once *Cannot be enhanced Trivia *The model of this weapon is based of the AUG A3. *The scope lens is copied from AWP Elven Ranger, but has a different color. *This is the third buff weapon with low power zoom function after M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin. When compared to other variants, this weapon can zoom farther. *Unlike other assault rifles under the Transcendence Series, the damage does not increase when zooming. **So far, this weapon has the highest rate of fire, lowest recoil, highest accuracy among other assault rifles under the Transcendence Series. **After an update in South Korea on July 13th 2017, the spare ammo of AUG Guardian has increased until 400 in Zombie modes. *This weapon has a unique muzzle flash which is nearly identical to Python Desperado's. There is a green flash at the side of the weapon when firing too. *The idle sound is nearly similar to the AWP Elven Ranger and the firing sound is based of the Plasma Gun's explosion sound combined with Newcomen's starting firing sound. Kategori:Assault rifle